Amplitude Pretty Cure!
Amplitude Pretty Cure!, or AmPri, is a magical girl series created by PasuMeta, and it is known as the second generation Pretty Cure series after MetalliPara Pretty Cure!. AmPri notable characters DYXL-tan - (Japanese name: ) is a VOCALOID who lives in Cebu with DYHP and DXXL. She is the founder of her band, Triple Portrait Activator, and leader of her 6-member band, Ekkusu Wai Smiling. DYXL is an intelligent and cheerful girl who loves to sing everything in Cebu, despite of wearing her headphones and her robotic voice. Her Prism Voices are V2 (seiyuu), V4, and V4 Append. Her Cure Form is Cure Musical. DYHP-tan - '(Japanese name: is DYXL's younger sister. Otherwise, DYHP can be shy at times, but eager to help anyone. She participates her sister and her older sister to practice the steppings for their new songs. Her Prism Voices are V2 (seiyuu), V4, and V4 Append. Her Cure Form is Cure Micro. DXXL-tan - '(Japanese name: is DYXL and DYHP's older sister, who manages to join the 2 bands together. DXXL is a mature yet studious girl who prefers to take care of the two, but cannot stop to love her fave subject, physics. Her Cure Form is Cure Voice. DYBU-tan - (Japanese name: ) is a radio station who loves Love Radio Cebu in real life. She dislikes hate, and she always makes awareness to everyone in Cebu. Her Cure Form is Cure Love. Supporting Radio-tans and Supporting Characters DYLS-tan '( ) is DYAB's older sister. DYLS is a smart yet calm girl who took care of the Radio-tans dearly. She acts like a mother to DYAB and everyone. Her Cure Form is '''Cure Note. DYAB-tan '( ) is DYLS's twin. Unlike DYLS, DYAB is very playful and friendly. Her Cure Form is '''Cure Station. RMN-tan ( ) is DYXL's pet cat. She wears a necklace/collar DYXL give it to her, and she wears it. When DYXL gets back, RMN got turned into a human. RMN is an improved and talented newswriter, and is the only guardian who can take care of the radios and the whole thing in Cebu. Her Cure Form is Cure RMN. Supporting AmPri members Chizuru Genkino ''' - the first member and lead vocalist. She is very boyish in appearance, however she helps with it. Chizuru is energetic, and loves to play metal and rock a lot. Unlike Metari, her sister, she is familiar with other bands. Her Cure form is '''Cure Vocal. Metari Genkino - the second member and lead guitarist of MetalliPara. Otherwise, Metari is very cold, and sometimes she wanted to be close with Chizuru, her sister. Unlike Chizuru, she seems to be intelligent and starts to learn more about Metallica, and is more mature than her. However, she dislikes metal, and likes OPM (Original Pilipino Music). Her favorite songs are Mundo, Malaya, and Kung Di Rin Lang Ikaw. She is the most intelligible member of the group. Her Cure form is Cure Guitarist. AmPri Polls!~ Who is your fave cure in AmPri? Genkino Chizuru / Cure Vocal Genkino Metari / Cure Guitarist DYXL-tan / Cure Musical DYHP-tan / Cure Micro DXXL-tan / Cure Voice DYLS-tan / Cure Note DYAB-tan / Cure Station Radio Mindanao Network / Cure RMN Category:Comedy Series Category:Drama Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Science Fiction Series